lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll
(single-headed) (two-headed) |armour = None |armour points = 8 |attack strength = (single-headed) (two-headed) |alignment = Angmar |spawn = Trollshaws, Ettenmoors, Coldfells, Angmar |drops = Troll bone (0-2), slimeball (0-2), possibly loot from a random animal |alignment needed = 400 |cost = 100 |NPC =Angmar Orc chieftain |added in = 6}} Trolls are monstrous unintelligent creatures bred by Melkor in the First Age to imitate the Ents. They are generally about four meters high and feared for their brutal force, and highly valued by evil commanders. However, they turn to stone when sunlight hits them. There are various types of trolls which can be found in the many places of Middle-earth. This page focuses on the 'normal' trolls that live in the north of Eriador (from the Trollshaws to Angmar) also known as 'Stone-trolls'. If you are looking for other types of trolls, you may want to visit the following pages: Hill-troll, Hill-troll Chieftain, Mirk-troll, Half-troll, Utumno Troll or Olog-hai. You can also visit the category page for trolls . Behavior Trolls attack players with less than +100 Angmar alignment on sight. Like mounted units, they have an increased distance at which enemies are spotted. Evil players (+100 Angmar alignment) can tickle trolls by right-clicking them with a feather. This will cause the troll to sneeze, throwing slimeballs out of his nose. The achievement "Blimey!" is earned this way. When exposed to sunlight, trolls will run around in panic, trying to get to a shady place or water. If they can't escape the sunlight in time, they will stop moving and turn to stone. That means they will be transformed into a troll statue (see below). Standing in water also protects trolls from the sun. Mutations As of , trolls have a rare chance to spawn with two heads. These two-headed trolls have greater health, attack strength, and movement speed compared to ordinary trolls. This mutation can occur in all breeds of troll. (An exception is the Hill-troll Chieftain, which always spawns with two heads). Moreover, once a year, there is a day full of magic, and on this day all of the trolls turn into Shrek. Troll Statues A troll statue (left by trolls that turned to stone) can be mined with any pickaxe to drop an item. They can then be placed again anywhere else and mined again. Troll statues block movement (they are solid entities). The name for statues in the code is "StoneTroll". As there are three different skins for trolls, there are also six different troll statues, counting the two-headed variant for each skin. Upon collecting a troll statue, the player earns the achievement "Statue Collector". History In The Hobbit, Bilbo and company met a group of stone trolls known as Tom, Bert, and William. Gandalf defeated these trolls by tricking them into staying in the clearing until the sun came out, and they turned to stone. In the beginning of The Lord of the Rings, Bilbo threw a big birthday party and invited Gandalf the Wizard and many hobbits in the Shire. Bilbo was telling a story to a group of children about the trolls that were going to eat them before turning to stone in the sunlight. Trolls were originally created by the Dark Lord Morgoth in the First Age. His lieutenant, Sauron, would come to follow his master in the enslavement of these brutish giants and add them to his army for his conquest of Middle-earth. Drops Trolls drop 0-2 troll bones and 0-2 slimeballs that represent the troll's snot. In addition, trolls can drop loot from any animal such as raw meat, wool, feathers and leather. This represents an animal that the troll has eaten earlier. Hiring These monstrous giants can travel with you, protecting you from Rangers for +400 alignment with and starting at 100 silver coins. As with all hired units, their price will decrease gradually as a player's alignment increases for . Speechbank Friendly *Have you seen any burglarobbits round 'ere? *Blimey, I'm starvin'! *Give us a bit o' fresh meat, will you? *Mutton yesterday, mutton today. An' blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow! *Me guts are ramblin'! *What you after then? *What're you lookin' at? *Got any grub? *What're you up to? *I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starvin'! *'Ey up, what's all this then? *What do you want? *Got something other than that stinkin' mutton? *Oi! Get me some meat! *I'm done bitin' this stupid ol' Man-bone! *We better get off before that ol' Sun gets up again! Hired *Let's go get some fresh meat! *I'm starvin'! *Can't wait to get me chops stuck into some nice juicy meat an' bone! *Blimey, when're we goin' to do some killin'? *Time to go give some little wrigglers a beatin'! *You what? *Blimey, I'm starvin'! Got anythin' to eat? *What're you lookin' at? *An' what've we got 'ere then? *What're you wantin' now? *I'm the most cleverest Troll in all o' the world! *Shut your cakehole an' get me some flesh! *I can't wait for a bit o' rough an' tumble! *My stomach is starvin'! Let's go hunt some Man-meat! *What are we waitin' for? My stomach can't hold forever! *After I kick 'em with my stick, they won't get up anymore! *Time to hunt some fresh and juicy meat! *Oi! Let's get movin'! That ol' Sun won't be hidin' for ever! Hostile *I'll 'ave your guts for garters! *You what? *You'd taste nice with a bit o' seasoning! *This one thinks 'e can outsmart us! *You're a clever little blighter, ain't you? *Shut your cake hole! *Come 'ere, you little wriggler! *You'd make a nice snack, you would! *You look scrumptious! *What's a Person? Does it taste like chicken? *I wonder 'ow long it'd take to cook you! *This one's all skin an' bone! *You're a cheeky one! *I'll make dinner out of you! *You'll smell good in the pot! *You'll taste good with some mutton! *This one's a little troublemaker, boys! Let's cook 'im! *I'll squish you like a little bug! Tickling *Stop it! *That tickles! *Ow! That tickles! *Stop brushin' me with that! *What're you tryin' to do, make me sneeze or somethin'? *You're makin' me 'ooter itch! *Stop ticklin' me! *That's makin' me need a sneeze! *I'm goin' to sneeze! *That itches! Stop it, you! *Stop ticklin' me with that feather! *Hey you! Stop it! That itches! *Stop it! It's makin' me sneeze! Category:Evil Category:Trolls Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Hirable Category:Gundabad Category:Angmar Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Level 3 Mob